Today, most processes and sequences in development and production and in other technical fields are computer-assisted in order to allow electronic processing of the underlying data. Depending on the use in the field of mechanical engineering, a large number of different computer-assisted products are known on the market, such as stock-keeping systems, product data management systems (hereinafter abbreviated to: PDM systems), purchasing systems, parts-lists management systems, CAD systems, drawing archives, work schedules, and production planning and control systems. The basis for these systems is a database in which the technical objects are stored.
In order for the technical systems to function efficiently and error-free, an error-free assignment of the actually existing technical products or objects to the information technology objects which are stored in a database is provided.
In particular, it is important to provide an error-corrected database. Errors can result when several information technology objects which refer to the same technical item are generated for one and the same item (e.g., a product). It is likewise possible that the technical items have been included in the electronic system under different names, which may lead to costly consequential errors.